Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus which allows input using graphical user interface (GUI).
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel comprising a display and a touch pad as a position detection sensor allows an input operation using GUI. When performing the input operation through GUI, a user operates GUI parts such as a cursor and a slider bar displayed on a display using a pointer such as a finger, a stylus etc. The cursor is used, for example, to determine a start point and an end point when selecting a character string. The slider bar is used, for example, to adjust volume and brightness of the screen. In the information processing apparatus comprising the touch panel as an input device, a position touched by the pointer is detected by the touch pad. Then, processing in accordance with the GUI parts corresponding to the position is performed.
When determining a cursor position by the pointer, generally, while the pointer is touching the touch pad, the cursor position follows the touch position. When the pointer is separated from the touch pad, the cursor stops at a position just before the separation. In case of selecting the character string, the stop position of the cursor is recognized as the end position. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-021787 discloses a device which easily and surely selects the character string using the pointer. The device uses an icon for selecting the character string. The user touches the icon using the pointer to move. Then, when the user separates the pointer from the icon, the character string is selected. The character string within the range of the movement of the icon moved by the pointer will be the selected character string. United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/229471 discloses a drawing system in which, when a rest time of the cursor or a rest time of the touch position touched by the pointer exceeds threshold, a cursor position at that point is recognized as an end point.
In case where the cursor position is determined with the icon, when the pointer is separated from the touch pad, slight blurring sometimes occurs. Further, when a pointer such as a finger, a contact area of which with the touch pad is large, is used, when separating the pointer from the touch pad, sometimes, a contact part of the pointer does not separate from the touch pad at the same timing. This is detected as a slight change of the touch position, which causes movement of the cursor position without intention. By determining a position at which the pointer rests by a time period exceeding the threshold as the cursor position, displacement of the cursor position caused by the blurring caused when separating the pointer from the touch pad can be prevented.
However, even when the user gets lost in moving the cursor position and the touch position of the pointer rests, the cursor position is determined. In this case, the user needs to select the character string again from the beginning. Further, if a large value is set as the threshold of the rest time considering the case where the user gets lost, it is necessary to rest the pointer for a long time to determine the cursor position, which causes deterioration of operability. The main purpose of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus with an increase of operability when determining the cursor position.